The primary work of construction equipment is produced through movement of mechanical arms or linkages often powered by actuators, such as linear hydraulic cylinders activated and rotary actuators by a pressurized hydraulic fluid. These arms or linkages move in either with or against the force of gravity, i.e., the arms or linkages are raised and lowered. When the arms or linkages are moving with the force of gravity, it would be advantageous to store lost potential energy for use at times of increased power requirements, such as when the arms or linkages are being raised.
Further, as the implement is being moved relative to the machine or relative one or more mechanical arms mounting the implement to the machine, it may be advantageous to convert the kinetic energy to a form that can be used at a later time. For example, energy from the pressurized hydraulic fluid source could be converted into electrical energy and stored in a battery for later use when the demands on the hydraulic fluid system is great.